Our Thoughts
by TheOldTeamFan
Summary: Boyd & Grace's thoughts after the argument during Season 6. Shows regret and remorse. Hope you enjoy and please review.


**Summary: Boyd's and Grace's point of view after the argument. Probably set before he tries calling her to apologize. This is what they would have probably thought about during the episode Double Bind.**

_**Wtd wtd wtd wtd wtd wtd wtd wtd**_

**B- Why did I shout at her?**

**G- Why did I shout at him?**

**B- I never meant to.**

**G- I didn't want to.**

**B- But I did because even though I knew was right about the things she told to me, I didn't want to admit it so I shouted back. **

**G- But I did because he never listens. Never listens to anyone around him. He is either shouting at them to pay attention or he justs ignores them. He's always making and taking his own decisions. He never discusses it with anyone. He's almost like a one man team. And he can be so stubborn sometimes, so the only way I can get through to him to make him listen to me was to shout at him. But even then he didn't listen.**

**B- I know I said some unnecessary words to her and when I said them, they may have sounded like I meant them but I didn't. They just came out int the heat of the moment. And I could see it in her eyes as soon as I said them that she felt like she meant nothing to the team or to me. But that's far from the truth. **

**G- I know the words I said to him were harsh but all I did say to him was the truth and I was only trying to get him to admit that he wasn't dealing well with his grief, but he was stubborn as usual and he just ignored what I was trying to say to him. **

**B- Although I know she was only trying to help and was only trying to get me to open up and deal with my grief not just about Mel's death but also with the fact that Luke disappeared, I just didn't want to admit that I did need help. I didn't want to admit that she was right too. And she was. That's the scary thing; she knows me better than I know myself. **

**G- He needs to admit that he needs and that he isn't coping well with Mel's death and with Luke's disappearance but he seems so reluctant to do so. However if he doesn't admit it soon, it will soon affect his work and those around him. And makes me sad to see him everyday no dealing with his grief. **

**B- I know she's right. I know I need to admit that I haven't coped well with her death and Luke's disappearance but I just can't bring myself to do it. Pride has gotten the better of me, I think. But I know that if I don't it will only cause my temper to escalate and then in the process cause those around me, those I care about to get hurt. I do not wan't that to happen however it already looks like I've already hurt those closest to me. **

**G- I know he didn't mean what he said to me but they still did hurt. I know the team me and I do want to return but the question is does he need me? I'm sure he will manage; he always seems to anyway. However if I do go back, then things between us will be different. Our relationship and friendship will change. And even if I do go back he may still never change his way of treating the team, me and suspects included. And I'm not sure if I can go on working with him like that. But I do want to go back. **

**B- I want her to return, I need her to return. The team won't be able to cope without her, I won't be able to cope without her. Without her we are not a team. She means everything to the team and to me. She's the only one I can talk to, the only one who knows what to do in any kind of situation. She's the only one I can listen to without shouting at her. **

**G- He needs to be the one to make the first move this time and he knows that. He needs to let those around him help him, those who care about him. Those who want to help. **

**B- I know I need to be the one to make the first move this time and I do need to apologize to her but what if she doesn't want to talk to me? Should I just ignore when she tries to talk to me? No, that wouldn't be right and it wouldn't no do any good to our friendship. I need to make the first step, and if I don't than I might lose her for good. And I don't want that to happen.**

Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
